hbtfandomcom-20200214-history
Daren
Daren is an OC belonging to Feri-San. He was entered into the first HBT and won. Details Name: Daren. Age: 19.(At the time of the first HBT) Birthdate: November 8th. Gender: Male Eye Colour: Green. Hair Colour: Black. Race: Hylian. Height: '5"7. Weight: 130 Ibs. Style: Ranged/Melee/Stealth. Items: Daren posses' the following items; *2x Daren's Swords *Bow *Quiver *Maps *Hookshot *Ruppee's *Chu-Jelly Potions *Flute Attributes Personality: A bit hotheaded when provoked. Tends to leap before looking (and gets himself in trouble) though he quickly learns his own limits. Workplace: N/A Likes: Daren likes the following; *Gorons. *Gold and Red. *He likes travelling and meeting new people and places. *Playing his flute to relieve boredom. *Learning about the culture's and fighting styles of other races. *Gerudo's. Dislikes: N/A Fears: Gerudo's. Strengths: Daren's strengths are; *He knows several battle techniques, but he's most proficient with the sword, and the bow and arrow. Weakness': Daren's Weakness' are; *Other than his weapon specialties he's pretty clumsy at nearly everything else. *A bit hotheaded when provoked. Tends to leap before looking. Abilities: Daren's abilities are: *Swordmanship *Bowmanship *Forgery *Can play the Flute. History This is Daren. He was born in Kakariko Village, son of a Hylian woman, and Hylian soldier. During his time in Kakariko, Daren led a very normal life. His father, due to his profession, was rarely ever home, but that didn't keep him from visiting his family from time to time. Daren's dad would often sit him down and tell him stories about the different races in Hyrule. Daren was fascinated, but even more so when his father would get to the topic of how these races fought with fierce battle techniques during the great wars of the past and how Hyrule reached peace. Noticing Daren's interest in battling and once Daren was old enough, his dad began teaching him the way of the sword, and of the bow arrows. During a scouting mission, his father fell sick to an unknown illness and didn't make it back home. His last gift to Daren for his 16th birthday was the bow and quiver Daren now carries with him everywhere. Even though the loss hit him deeply, Daren carried on. He bid farewell to his mother and left home to discover the world himself, to see the stories with his own eyes, and learn the many different battle techniques around the world. He became a traveler and became knowledgeable on different cultures and styles, trying to learn their art of battling (though he found the Goron art might have been too...er... much for him.). The Gorons, kind as they were, taught him forgery, and Daren made his own pair of swords, which became one of his trademarks. Relationships *N/A Trivia *The scar on his left cheek is a remnant of a close encounter he had with an angry Gerudo woman. Needless to say, he now thinks twice before approaching the desert. (Though now he finds Gerudos and their fighting styles fascinating.) *He has a teal-colored fairy companion. The fairy used to be his mom's companion, but when he left, she asked the fairy to go with him to protect him, remind him of her, and make sure he doesn't lose his way. *More information can be found here. Category:Fighter Category:Character Category:HBT Winner Category:Hylian